


哀歌01

by storyandme



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyandme/pseuds/storyandme
Summary: Newt在幻想中亵渎了他真实的兄长或者这句话应是被动语态





	哀歌01

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思最近雌堕本看多了所以好喜欢看美少年陷入欲望不可自拔的玩坏脸——  
> 所以画风可能有点变化，这篇都是肉欲的Newt视角哦  
> ABO 有女性化描写 雷者慎入

Newt听见门外影影绰绰的谈话声，隔着一层薄薄的木板门，像隔着一层薄薄的现实。  
他坐在地毯上，双腿羞怯的并拢着，腿缝间满是潮湿的痕迹，平整的丧服起了一点褶子，手腕上有一圈被勒疼了的绯红，疼痛也并不坏，让他心痒难耐，像一只发春的猫扬起自己发红的鼻尖，细嗅着空间中浓烈而热情的玫瑰香气，感觉肉穴又是一阵痉挛，涌出一股粘稠腥臊的清液。  
那是兄长的味道，是兄长情欲的味道，Theseus吻了他、对他说没关系。  
他们做爱了，在完全理智的前提下。  
不，这并不可能，Newt哼笑起来，他摇晃着自己棕金色的鬈发，懒懒的靠在卷了边的软垫上，渴求的伸出了一点绯红的舌尖，用一根食指叩开齿关，贪婪的划过柔软的舌苔，三根手指探入柔软发烫的粘膜，而舌条则陶醉的吮吸着略带老茧的指头。  
他感到头脑在发烧，他的发情期似乎因为旅行搞错了时，但他现在明白了——  
做爱、接吻、带有肉欲的安慰，这一切都不过是发情期中的梦。

“我想看看那可怜的孩子。”幻想中的姑妈在虚构的门外说。  
“他比我更悲伤，我想他需要休息。”  
他甚至还能听到那略带沙哑、像是在腹腔中回响过、如同鼓点一样低沉的嗓音流动在他的耳畔，但这不过是一场太过真实的梦。  
“可是……”  
“您还是稍等上几天吧。”

男孩迷蒙着松绿色的瞳孔，涎水顺着咽喉的吞咽盈满了口腔，手指搅动着滚烫的内壁，柔软的舌条缠绵的贴合着那几根细小的东西，无处盛放的涎液顺着手指的姿势缓慢的满溢着下垂，湿润着他发白的唇角，口腔已经尝够了这些物件的滋味，另一个穴口也在不安分的张合着，渴求吞入一些东西，当然，手指也许不如刚刚幻想中兄长的性器那般让人满意，但他会尽可能细致又温柔的玩弄自己。  
他鼻翼微微张开眯上了眼睛，玫瑰的气味好像变淡了，幻想中谈话声在变远，陈旧的扶梯发出咯吱咯吱的哀鸣，发情期搞坏了他的情绪，让他显然失去了一点耐心，他有些粗鲁的踢掉了僵硬冰冷的皮鞋，支起双膝，将沾着粘液的手指伸入了凌乱的衣褶间，皮带也解开了，手指探过起伏的小腹，往下伸向了湿滑的双腿之间。  
他有些难耐的用鼻子哼叫了两声，手指在狭窄的衣料内悉悉索索，显然进展的并不顺利，不得不将合并在一起的膝盖向外打开了一些，将身体的重心移向后臀，迫不及待的掰开那吐露淫液的小口，将手指送入绯红的褶皱之间。  
那里似乎还存留着被粗鲁对待过的错觉，他哽着自己的咽喉，左手的两根手指支开了一道缝隙，而右手粗糙的指头缓慢的摩擦着细嫩的粘膜，亲密的亵玩着自己的一部分，或被那绯红贪婪的肉穴亵玩着、小心的吞吃进去，指节的突起插入时微妙的触感让他发出一声迷幻的、猫一样的细吟，直到末端也被完全的吞入，满足的吐露出欲望的叹息。  
“嗯……”  
男孩的额头上是细密的汗珠，蔷薇色的舌尖微微探出洁白如珍珠般的齿列，双颊像一个病人一样红艳，他微微张开了自己的眼睛，一丝金绿色的光在浓密的上睫毛下闪烁。  
三根手指——  
他想象中，这属于他的兄长，深深的陷在那嫣红色的洞穴中，随着呼吸节奏性的起伏，他看着这景象害羞的呜咽，那声音一只讨人喜欢而无法指控的猫仔。  
他想象着兄长的呼吸、那炎热的呼吸，喷吐在他的耳畔和颈窝，兄长正贴在他的耳边说话，咬住他的耳垂，含住他的下颌，手指在肉洞里细微的转动着，指节接触着湿滑的粘膜，一个轻蹭就是一个轻哼，双腿又请不自禁的并拢起来，内侧不见光日的雪白肌肤夹住了有力的手腕，像撒娇的动物讨好着自己的主人，那柔软而多肉的臀部像一只熟透了的无花果，猩红色的肉缝在这番爱抚下绽放开裂，自然而然的流露着腥鲜的汁液，从那白皙而微微发粉的臀缝间滴落在地毯上，逐渐积起一个小水洼。  
他十分小心注意，当然不能弄脏了葬礼上穿的衣服，妈妈会嘲笑他是个坏小孩，兄长也会生气。  
在逐渐拉伸的世界中，灵敏的鼻端突然又嗅到那浓腥的玫瑰香味，就像那噔噔的脚步声一样真实，他渴求的睁开眼睛，望向了那扇虚构的门。

幻想的兄长曾对他说：我马上就回来。

他忐忑极了。  
那扇门开了。  
Theseus站在门外，比以往的每个梦境都要真实，黑色的西服烫贴妥当，一声不响的盯着自己的弟弟。  
“哥哥。”Newt咬着自己的舌头撒娇道，男孩眨了眨眼睛，一滴灼热的眼泪划下了烫红的脸颊，他害羞的抽出自己的手指，随着那动作轻声哼叫着愉快，指尖绵连着粘稠的淫液，左膝支起，一只手掰开了右膝，一只手掰开了自己的肉穴，那里抽动着、渴求着更多更大的东西。  
他的衣服还是被自己弄脏了，压在身下洁白的衬衫上拖着粘稠的淫液，他袒露着这一切，坏孩子，就像一个纯洁无比的娼妇在情人前第一次展示自己的放荡，尽管这事情他已做过无数次。  
“我……呃嗯……好想要……要你……”他呻吟着，无意知道这声音如何柔媚入骨。  
“你想要我？”兄长问。  
这是毫无疑问的，男孩点了点他的头，他对每个他制造出的幻想都这样点过头。  
“你的确知道我是谁？Newt，你知道，我是你的兄长。”  
这是奇怪的，以往的幻觉未曾做过这样的疑问，但这个问题的答案是毋庸置疑的。  
“是的，我明白你是我的兄长，我要你。”男孩轻声说，并张开了自己的手臂。  
下一秒他就被狠狠的压在了地毯上。

tbc——


End file.
